Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate collection system and a particulate collection apparatus which are disposed in an exhaust pipe passage of an internal combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
In order to cope with recent regulations on the components of emission gas (exhaust gas) of an internal combustion engine, various types of exhaust gas purification units are disposed in the exhaust pipe passage of the internal combustion engine. These exhaust gas purification units purify the exhaust gas components such as NOx and PM (particulate matter) through chemical reaction between a chemical substance such as catalyst or urea water and the exhaust gas components, and the chemical substance exhibits an optimum purification performance in a certain temperature range (see, for example, Patent Document 1).